Go Away! I know you all Hate me!
by xXSuzuAmedaXx
Summary: What when you have the feeling that no one like you? And you are right with your feelings? You start to do things you will regret later... Yeah Um.. Fucked up the summary... [Rated M for later in the Story] Yaoi Chapter is coming


Hey** Guys sry that it took a little long but I just found out more or less ho to add new chapters. And I had a lot to do Gomen? ( _ _ ):3 But enoough no let's start! I don't own the Characters or the Anime. I mean who would belive me if I said that I own them? xD **

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his garden enjoying his tea. Until his peacful tea time was interrupted.

,,Arthurrr~" a cheerful voice shouted.

,,What do you want?" the British man asked takig a sip from his tea.

,,Let's go on a date!" the American man smiled.

Arthur smiled.

,,No." still smiling he answered.

,,Why not?"

,,Because I have work to do."

,,Aww~ Come one. Then I will annoy you until you say yes." he started to poke the older mans cheek. After 5 minutes poking the older man gave in.

,,Haa, fine I will go with you on a date now stop poking please."

,,Yay~"

Arthur standed up to change into new fresh clothes and after he was done they went on their date. They went to the City for some fun. (If ya know what I mean *eyebrow wiggle* Yeah *cough* let's countie the story). They bought new clothes.

,,Hey Arthur do you remember the first time we meet?"

,,You mean the department store that was new?"

,,Yes." He begann to laugh. ,,I need to smile everytime I remember it. That day I found a Beauty." He leaned over to kiss his lover.

**~FlashBack~**

In hope that the new Department store would have good and cheap clothes so I decided to visit the new store called _La Blue. _It was a big store with lots of clothes. I was amazed by the amount of Clothes. There was every style. After grabbing some clothes I went to the changing rooms. Jut when I was about to try on the new jeans the curtain openend.

,,Excuse me I lost my glases did you see them?" There I saw him. Sapphir blue eyes met emerald green eyes. It was like a electric shock running trough mx body and the next thing I did was out of reflex. I hit the boy in front of me so that he fell. But when I realized that we were drawing attention to us I pulled the other man in my cabin.

,,Oww. You have a hard left fist."

,,Who the bloody hell are you?"

,,Ah, I'm Alfred nice to meet you. And you are?"

,,You git! What do you think you were doing?!"

,,Searching for my Glasses." He gave me a really hot seducing smile and let his eyes wander up and down my body.

,,Nice Underwear."

,,Ah, What the hell!" I gave him a kick in the abdomen with my foot.

,,Ugh!" he tried no to cry out loud.

He rubbed his stomach to ease the pain.

I felt guilty seeing the man in pain. But it was his fault for peeping. Wait, didn't he say that he was searching for his glasses? More guilt came over me.

,,Hey, are you okay?" I asked with a slight concern

,,Yeah. Sry it was my fault for peeping." he smlied to show that he was okay.

,,It's okay. Hey how about we go to a Café after this to sort things out?"

,,Really? I know a really good Café nearby." joy came over his face.

,,Good but first let me change."

,,Okay!"

After changing they went to the Café together and became really close friends and started dating in the end. And Arthur found out that Alfred could actually see without his glasses. He just needed them to see things from far.

**~Flashback end~**

The American man laughed at his memories.

,,What are you laughing at?" he looked up at his lover.

,,It's nothing I'm just happy to have you by my side."

,,Aww you're really cute Alfred. Should we go to McDonald's as Reward for being so cute?"

,,Yay!" Arthur pulled Alfred by his neck down and kissed him.

,,Mom, Mom look! The two are kissing!" The mother covered the mouth of her child, laughed nervously and walked away with her kid. Embrssed they withdraw from each other. After visiting McDonald's the made their way back home.

,,Hey isn't that Ivan and Francis?"

,,Uh.. Yeah. How about we go quickly home?"

,,But let's say hello at least." He started to call the name of the two other men. After noticing the cheerfully yelling man they walked up to them.

,,Bonjour."

,,priwjät." They greeted the other in their own language.

,,What are you guys doing here?" The man asked with a happy voice.

,,Isn't it Obvious Alfred? Francis forced Ivan along to eat Froglegs with him." he looked at Francis with hate not even trying to hide it.

,,Oh~ Still angry beause the prank I pulled on you?" he started to smirk.

,,I don't know what you're talking about frog!" They glared at each other.

,,Can I ask which prank?" Ivan's mouth formed into a smile. A evil smile.

,,Now that you guys speak so mysterious I wanna know it too!"

,,Ohh~ Then why don't we tell it?" His faces was filled with amousment.

,,Tell us Tell us Tell us!" The 2 of them cheered.

,,Ha fine! I had a very Important meeting 3 days ago. And decided to bake sweets. But well it didn't work out but I was prepared and buyed ready snacks. I don't know how but he somehow managed to slip into mine house and ruined the sweets. I buyed this know cookies called oreon or something like that the one with the black wafers and the white filling between. He replaced the filling with toothpaste."

Francis showed a proud face, Ivan and Alfred both giggled. ,,Is that all he did?" Ivan asked hoping for more in that moment Francis decided to interrupt. ,,Where do you think mon ami? It get's better. Countie speaking Artie~" If there wouldn't be a law Arthur would ensure that Francis wouldn't be here anymore.

,,Haa... If that wasn't enough he replaced sugar with salt and salt with sugar. When I served them the tea they just took a sip before sputtering it out again. Especially the one who liked his tea with much sugar. And the last prank was the worst one Francis utp a few drops of blue food coloring in the coffee pot and when they leaved and found out that theyre piss color was blue they were pissed at me. Theyre Doctor told them what was going on and I'm sure that that with the new job will not work anymore."

Alfred laughed at the Pranks firts but after hearing that that with the new job won't work anymore his smile daded. ,,Hey Artie don't be sad! Me the Hero will get you the job for sure!" Arthur smiled at his boyfreind. That'S what he loved about him. He is always there for him and he loves it when he wants to play the hero. But of course his pride was in the way to tell that Alfred.

,,No it's okay Darling It's better if I try it myself."

,,Mais mon ami, how did you know that it was me?" Fracis looked at Arthur waiting to hear who revealed him but the Answer the little blonf gave made him only laugh.

,,A little Fairy told it me!" He had a hint of pride in his eyes. ,,Pfff- Hahaha, you still belive in Fairies? Haha. Arthur that was a good one mon ami!" Even Ivan smiled. ,,Stop it you guys! Let him believe what he wants!" Alfred gave both of them a glare he even started a glare contest with Ivan. He then took my hand and walked with me home fast.

,,A-alfred you don't think t-that I'm insane or weirdo right?" My throat started to burn. It was a sign that I was about to cry. Alfred pulled me into his arms I burried my face in his chest and tried not to cry. ,,Even if you would be a psychopath I would still love you." I took his scent in. Maybe a little to much. I started to sniff on him he pushed me back and gave me a big smile.

,,Hey Arthur, If you like my scent so much you could also sniff some where else." He leaned in his lips inches away from my lips. I didn't know how to react it was so embrassing but at the same time it was turning me on. Alfred sat on the bed and parted his leg then he pointed with his index finger between his legs. Command. He commanded me to go between his legs. I looked at him and crawled between his legs. My hands started to move on their own way up to his trousers stall and open them.

I didn't wasted anymore time and pulled his pants down along with his boxers till to his knees. Little I mean big ALfred was standing proud in front of me. I took him in my Hand and he let out a small gasp. I took his lenght into my mouth all at once without stopping and started bobbing my head. From the base slowly to the tip.

,,Mmm... That's good." he burried his hand in my hair and started to push me towards his lenght so that I was almost deep-throating him.

,,Ahf.. Afed!" I tried to control my gag reflex but it was really hard. My teeth grazed his member and he tightened his grip on my hair.

***Ding Dong***

The Brit between the American Legs started to Panic. (Heh gonna print that on a Shirt xD) ,,Fuck! Why when It's always the best part!?" Arthur got up and went to wash and maybe brush his teeth. ,,Alfred you open the door!"he yelled from the bathroom. The American made his way to the door and opened him only to see a little Suprise.

,,Who is it?" ,,I think one of you're Brothers." ,,What?" In front of the door a guy with reddish-blonde messy hair and almost the same green eyes as Arthur was standing in front of the door. He was panting? Arthur rushed down to he door. ,,Dylan what are you doing here?" (Wales) ,,Arthur by any coincidence is Peter with you?" After hearing these words he could faint. His eyes widened and a panickly smile came over his face. ,,Cachu!" the wallis man started to swear. ,,We went to the park and I got a call when I wanted to check on him he was gone!" ,,Then for what are you waiting for? Let's search for him!" The Americans voice tok him out of his worrying.

Dylan searched there where he saw him the last time and Arthur and Alfred searched near the park. Suddenly something tugged on the American's sleeve...

* * *

**Ahhhh.. sry for taking long school decided to take my free time since I had so much. But don'cha worry once I written the first chapter the other part will follow quickly. Cahcu=Shit Used Google translater if it's wrong blame Google not meh. So bye and tell me what you think also if you have critic just tell me :3**


End file.
